


Last Stop On The H Train - Version Française

by Hakosaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Dean, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Attempted Murder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Castiel and Drug Use, Child Abuse, Chubby Dean, Cocaine, Dean Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Has a Dog, Dean Winchester Has Anxiety, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean and Drug Use, Dean and Feelings, Dean and Mental Health Issues, Depressed Dean, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk John Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashback, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Heroin, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Hurt Dean Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Marijuana, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Post High-School, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Punk Castiel, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Dean Winchester, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, Stoner Castiel, Stoner Dean, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, Violence, angst and smut and fluff, hooker Dean, mental health institutions, service dog
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakosaki/pseuds/Hakosaki
Summary: Au : Cas et Dean ont respectivement 18 et 19 ans, et sont meilleurs amis depuis six ans. Cas a commencé sa dernière année d'école, mais Dean a arrêté les cours. Au cours des dernières semaines, Cas a remarqué un énorme changement chez Dean. Lorsqu'il qu'il découvre que Dean prend de l'héroïne, en plus de supporter un père violent, et une maladie mentale qui empire, il lutte pour maintenir Dean à la surface, tandis qu'il essaient de clarifier leur relation. Ceci est l'histoire de leurs premières années ensemble, essayant de comprendre l'âge adulte, tandis que Dean tombe en morceaux, et que Cas doit les recoller (tout en maintenant sa propre santé mentale).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Stop on the H Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239289) by [crazyassCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyassCas/pseuds/crazyassCas). 



> NDA : Histoire terminée le 15/12/16.  
> Modifications terminées le 23/12/16.
> 
> TAGS ET TRIGGERS WARNINGS : 
> 
> angst WITH A HAPPY ENDING, destiel, m/m, fiction "adulte" (mentions de l'usage de drogues, scènes sexuelles explicites, scènes adultes, language explicite), hurt/comfort, angst (beaucoup d'angst), comportement et pensées suicidaire, violence explicite, homophobie, homophobie interne, violence physique et psychologique, violence sur animaux, mort d'animaux, alcoolisme et addiction, maladie mentale sévère, Stress post-traumatique, prostitution, non-con non graphique, viol (une scène), tentative de meurtre (une scène), brève mention d'auto-mutilation.
> 
> Chaque chapitre a ses propres "trigger warning", en dehors de l'usage de drogues et de l'abus, puisque j'imagine que ce n'est pas une surprise, vu la nature de la fiction. 
> 
> Si vous avez la moindre question où voulez juste parler de l'histoire où n'importe lequel de mes autres écrits, sentez-vous libres de me contacter à crazyassCas@gmail.com (NdT : l'auteure ne parle qu'anglais). 
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur tumblr : @ casorderspizza
> 
> (Voir fin pour NdT)

C'était une journée inhabituellement chaude à Lawrence, dans le Kansas. Des vagues de chaleur émanaient du bitume, et des cigales chantaient dans les arbres. 

Devant le Lawrence High School, il y avait une Impala noire, attendant de récupérer un élève. Pendant que tout ceux passant à côté de la voiture transpiraient, bien que portant aussi peu de vêtements que possible, le conducteur du véhicule était recroquevillé en position fœtale, frissonnant et couvert d'une sueur froide, alors même qu'il portait un jean, un t-shirt, une veste. 

Entendant la porte passager s'ouvrir, Dean eu un sursaut. "Hey-" commença Cas. 

Dean leva les yeux, et son regard croisa ceux, d'un bleu perçant, de son meilleur ami, qui l'observa, tête sous le toit de la voiture. Ils étaient amis depuis qu'ils avaient treize ans. Dean avait à peine réussi sa troisième année de lycée, et avait décidé de ne pas y retourner pour sa quatrième et dernière année, à la plus grande déception de Cas. 

Lorsque Cas croisa son regard, son sourire s'effaça et il fronça des sourcils, inquiet. "Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il. 

Dean tira sur sa chemise pour essuyer la sueur de son visage. "Ouais, juste...je me sens pas très bien. Je pense que j'ai la grippe," marmonna-t-il. 

"On dirait bien," dit Cas, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le siège passager, fermant la portière derrière lui. "Tu ne viens pas juste de guérir d'une grippe ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me chercher, tu sais, j'aurais pu prendre le bus. Appelle moi juste pour me le dire avant." 

"Hey, j'ai dit que je serais ici, donc je suis ici." Dean sourit faiblement et tourna la clé sur le contact. Tandis que l'Impala démarrait dans un vrombissement, Led Zeppelin émana de la radio, et il partit. 

Cas ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa pendre son bras, profitant de la brise qui passait dans ses cheveux et son trench-coat, après avoir été coincé toute la journée dans une école mal aérée. 

L'absence de conversation commençait à mettre Dean mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être seul, enfermé dans sa propre tête. "Alors...comment a été ton TP de chimie ?" 

"Pffft", Cas se moqua. "J'étais si stressé à propos de ça, mais j'imagine que j'ai assez révisé, parce que j'ai été génial ! Certains gosses ont fait exploser des trucs, par contre", il dit en riant. 

Dean laissa échapper un petit rire. 

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Dean ?" S'enquit Cas. Il savait que Dean avait dit avoir la grippe, mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. "Tu n'es pas toi-même, ces derniers temps." 

Dean avala sa salive avec difficulté, sa gorge sèche et sa langue gonflée. "Ouais," il dit, la voix rauque, "J'ai juste l'impression de crever." 

Cas fronça les sourcils. "Je suis désolé. Quand on arrivera chez moi, tu pourra prendre des cachets pour la grippe dans l'armoire à pharmacie, si tu veux." 

Dean savait que ça n'aiderait pas, mais il hocha la tête. "Merci." 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Cas, au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que Dean restait debout, dans le salon. "Vas prendre du DayQuil dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Je pense qu'il y en a pour les rhumes et grippes sévères," dit Cas depuis la cuisine. "Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?" 

Dean se frotta les yeux. "Euh, ouais, tu aurais de l'alcool ?" 

Dans la cuisine, Cas roula des yeux et attrapa un verre dans le placard. "Peut-être que de l'eau serait mieux." 

"Ouais," accorda Dean à contrecœur, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et la verrouilla. Il se tint en face du lavabo, fixant son reflet sur la porte de l'armoire. Il avait une putain de sale gueule. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et collés à sa tête par la sueur, ses aisselles étaient auréolées (cela se voyait presque à travers sa veste), et ses yeux injectés de sang. Il soupira et ouvrit le robinet, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau fraîche. Il cachait son addiction à Cas depuis presque quatre semaines, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier ne le découvre. Il n'était certainement pas stupide ; en fait, c'était plutôt l'opposé. Selon Dean, il avait seulement réussi à tenir jusqu'au onzième grade grâce à l'aide de Cas. 

Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, et le DayQuil était en plein devant. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par l'étagère suivante, où étaient alignées de petit flacons orange. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il avait scanné les étiquettes du regard. Bien sûr, parmi elles, on trouvait du Percocet. Ce n'était pas de l'héroïne, mais ça pouvait atténuer ces foutus problèmes de manque. Dean serra la mâchoire, ferma les yeux et baissa le regard. "Je ne peux pas. Cas est mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas voler à ses parents," chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. Il ferma l'armoire, s'aspergea le visage de nouveau, se sécha, et retourna au salon. 

Cas était assis sur le canapé, le verre d'eau de Dean à la main. "Tu as trouvé ?" Demanda-t-il. 

"Euh, ouais", répondit Dean. "Merci." 

"Pas de soucis ! Tu veux regarder la télé ?" 

Dean hésita. "Merci de proposer, Cas, mais...je devrais vraiment rentrer et me coucher." 

Cas hocha la tête. "Oui, tu as besoin de repos. Merci encore de m'avoir ramené ! Dis-le moi quand tu te sens mieux.' 

"D'accord mec, j'te vois plus tard." 

De retour à l'Impala, Dean alluma la radio, et conduit en pensant à Cas. Il était un si bon ami, toujours à prendre soin de lui, toujours là quand Dean faisait la merde. Honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait sans lui, ou même de ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter. Sa nausée ne faisait qu'empirer, et maintenant il avait mal au ventre d'imaginer Cas découvrant ce qu'il faisait. Comment il lui cachait... 

Sa bouche commença à se remplir de bile, et il se gara rapidement au bord de la route, ouvrit violemment la porte, avant de commencer à vomir. Pas grand-chose ne sortir, puisqu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup dernièrement. Il se cala de nouveau sur son siège, essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche, et prit son portable. Il commença à frénétiquement envoyer des SMS à Crowley, le fournisseur local. Il essayait de le joindre depuis onze heures du matin, il était maintenant trois heures de l'après midi, et il savait ne plus pouvoir supporter le manque beaucoup plus que ça. Quelle connerie, pourquoi être un dealer de drogue si c'est pour ne pas répondre ? 

Deux autres minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la sonnerie familière annonçant un message texte ne se fasse entendre depuis le sol du côté passager. 

Dean plongea sous le tableau de bord, se dépêchant de trouver son téléphone parmi un étalage d'emballages de fast-food, paquets de cigarettes vides et sachets. Le texto disait simplement "viens". 

Il démarra rapidement, et retourna à la route. Dix minutes de route se changèrent en cinq et, avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il se tenait devant la porte qui était devenue une vision quotidienne dans sa vie. Il frappa à la porte, suivant la séquence qu'on lui avait toujours imposé, et la porte s'entrouvrit, chaînette toujours attachée. Une fois que Crowley eût vérifié qui il était, il ferma la porte, retira la chaîne, et laissa Dean entrer. 

Crowley s'assit à la table, et se cala dans sa chaise, jouant avec une cigarette. 

"J'ai vingt dollars," grommela Dean. 

Crowley sourit, l'air satisfait, et pointa la table. Dean mit une main dans sa poche et y farfouilla, avant d'en retirer une boule de billets froissés. Il fit quelques pas vers la table et lissa le tout avant de lâcher un billet de dix dollars, et deux de cinq. Crowley s'en saisit de la main gauche, et de la droite lança un sachet sur la table. "Profites-bien," chantonna-t-il. 

"Merci, peace !" S'exclama Dean, saisissant le sachet au passage et se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se hissa dans la voiture, fit une marche arrière, et prit la route. Au bout de dix minutes, il venait juste de passer devant chez Cas, et était presque à la maison mais il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Les douleurs et nausées étaient de trop. Il se gara, en bas d'un vieux chemin de terre où lui et Cas allaient souvent pour fumer. Il tira le sachet de la poche intérieure de sa veste, l'ouvrit, et déposa une petite quantité de poudre marron à l'arrière d'une pochette de CD. Ce n'était pas la même chose que de se l'injecter, mais il fallait que ça fasse l'affaire. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il la porta à son visage et la sniffa. Il jeta ensuite la pochette au sol, mais pas avant de gratter la moindre poudre restante et d'essayer de la sniffer également. 

Presque instantanément, une vague de chaleur et de confort le submergea. Il se cala contre son siège, ferma les yeux, et profita du voyage. A ce moment, tout était parti – les coups de son père, sa haine de lui-même, la culpabilité de mentir à Cas et Sammy. 

Il planait tellement qu'il ne réagit même pas quand on frappa à sa fenêtre passager.

**Author's Note:**

> NdT : Hey ! L'auteure de cette fiction me laisse gentiment la traduire et j'en suis vraiment heureuse. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je sais que le début n'est pas la meilleure partie mais accrochez vous un peu et vous verrez que Last Stop en vaut vraiment le coup ! J'essaierai de poster au moins une fois toute les deux semaines, si ce n'est plus. 
> 
> Cette fiction se déroulant aux Etats-Unis, je pense qu'il faut clarifier certaines choses qui peuvent être inconnues, à nous pauvres petits francophones :) 
> 
> ° Le système scolaire aux Etats-Unis est bien différent que celui de la France. Ainsi, là-bas, le lycée dure 4 ans. Castiel, qui est en dernière année, est ce que l'on appelle un "senior" :) 
> 
> °DayQuil : Cachets pour la grippe, je ne sais pas si ça existe en France mais en gros il y a plusieurs niveaux, comme "symptômes sévères". 
> 
> °Percocet : Je ne sais pas non plus si ça existe en France, mais ce sont des comprimés pour la fièvre qui contiennent un opiacé, pouvant donc être utilisé comme substitut à l'héroïne, pour éviter une crise de manque. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou poser vos questions en commentaires ! 
> 
> Votre dévouée, Rose. 
> 
> P.S : Je suis plutôt sûre de ma traduction, mais je pense éditer la construction des phrases d'ici quelques jours, histoire qu'elles sonnent un peu mieux...rien qui ne changerait radicalement les phrases de base de la fiction, bien évidemment.


End file.
